A Seer Reborn
by Alyanorne
Summary: What happens when you are trapped in a dream and a destiny to protect the innocent is forced upon you. Would you use this power for good, or evil? This started out as a class assignment, but I liked how it turned out. Reviews welcome. I may continue later


Swirling mist. That's all I could see in every direction. I could hear and smell nothing, as if the mist itself had been made up of the evaporated senses, left with my own imagination to keep me company.

Where am I?

The mist suddenly parted, revealing that I had been standing on the mirror like waters of a crystalline lake, or possibly an ocean, for I could not see end of the watery mass. As I looked to the glassy surface, the water stilled, forming a perfect circle, however, what was within that circle is of the real importance. Colors and shapes blended and sharpened, casting images of people on the water. Upon closer scrutiny, I noticed that it seemed to depict horrific moments of peoples suffering. Villagers were caught between two sides of a bloody civil war. A child's cry as it watched its' mother be cut down in front of their young eyes; other scenes showing mothers pleading for their children's lives before being dragged away.

The water rippled and showed a new setting. Here there were decaying corpses strewn about a town that had been quarantined. The Black Plague had been allowed to consume the bodies of those still clinging to life.

Again, the water changed. Villagers suffering from starvation; children begging for food at the doors of feasting nobles, but being turned away by the richly decorated doorman.

The themes of War, Plague, and Famine, three of the Horsemen set free upon the blameless; repeating their tasks in a continuous ring of tragedy. My eyes let loose a flood of tears as my soul screamed for the innocent lives needlessly extinguished.

"There is still hope left for them, for these events have yet come to pass."

My eyes widened as I spun around to face the voice behind me. A tall woman with wise green eyes stood before me. She held herself with the poise of royalty. I was envious of her natural beauty. She was a weeping willow, or a hazel tree adorned in emerald velvets embroidered in gold, where as I was the epitome of plain; a common Oak clad in a plain blue cotton dress. Yet, the more I studied her, the more intense the feeling of familiarity became.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"I am you. Or at least a piece of who you are."

At my puzzled expression, she explained further.

"You see, I am one of your' past lives. I have come to you now to assist you in harnessing the power destiny has bestowed upon you. You have been given the gift of foresight; the ability to see the future. It is yours to do as you wish; for good, or evil. However, heed these words of caution; this is both a curse and a blessing. Should you use this power for evil, your fate will be likewise determined; to live in shadows like those which your' heart wallows in. It is intended that you use this gift for good, and help save the innocents who would else wise be too weak to save themselves."

I took this moment to absorb all of this information, yet could not, for this knowledge was too vast for any girl of sixteen to possibly comprehend.

I turned once more, watching as children danced in the dead strewn streets to a twisted nursery rhyme.

"Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posies."

"Achoo, achoo, we all fall down."

I shook my head, as if to clear those images from my mind, yet knowing they would haunt my thoughts forevermore.

"Are you saying," here I took a deep breath, "that if I agree to this, these events can be prevented?"

She looked at me sadly, "Whether or not you help will not stop the events themselves from happening. Similarly, you cannot just dismiss the powers you have been given."

I grew frustrated. "Then what good does it do!?"

"It will save many lives; how many exactly is unsure, but isn't it worth it to save at least one person's life instead of doing nothing?"

This humbled me. Why did I even say anything when I will always do what I can to help.

The woman smiled, as if knowing my thoughts.

"I must leave you for now, but remember, I can always be summoned when you need me the most. After all, we are one and the same."

Suddenly, a fierce wind blew, as if a mighty hurricane had materialized around us. The liquid platform beneath my feet gave way to nothingness, leaving me to fall into the darkness.

I awoke with a start. Desperately trying to grasp onto something solid to prevent my falling any further into the dark abyss. My eyes caught onto the flint beside my candle, two of my possessions which I kept near for night reading. I quickly proceeded to light the wick as if to chase the demons of night from my chamber. I lifted my hands to rub the sleep from my eyes, my head turned toward the window. Outside the undulating curtains, a fierce storm raged. Lightning played among the raindrops as a tempest through the trees, making them sway in time with the dance of the thunderstorm.

That must have been the hurricane from my dream...

I set my feet upon the cold floor, and shuffled toward the window to close it. Once the storm was kept from entering my room, I ambled over to the silver water basin. I hesitated before cupping the water in my hands; thinking that what I had seen in my dream would reappear in the wash bowl.

But that's silly. It was just a dream, right?

I shook my head. This was foolishness. I closed my eyes and splashed the water on my face. With water dripping from my face, my hand searched for the hand towel; finding it, I began to soak up the extra water. Opening my eyes, I looked to the basin.

My body froze. The towel which was once securely in my hand dropped to the floor, forgotten.

There in the water was the woman from my dream; her lips were forming words, but I couldn't hear her. I cautiously leaned closer.

"Remember your dreams, for this is when you begin your task, Guardian."


End file.
